Teste de Elenco
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um diálogo como vemos todos os dias, simples, direto e nada preocupado. Padackles. Concurso II/2014 do Need For Fic. Ficlet, Jared's POV


**TESTE DE ELENCO**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF II/2014, Primeiro encontro e/ou primeiro beijo**, Padackles, Slash MxM Relationship (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot.  
**Advertências:** Totalmente baseada em fatos reais, seria missing scene se fosse de um seriado.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Um diálogo como vemos todos os dias, simples, direto e nada preocupado.  
**Disclaimer**: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
**Avisos**: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. S são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso) 

**TESTE DE ELENCO  
ShiryuForever94  
Jared's POV**

Na vida de um ator, testes são coisas normais. Você vai lá, pega o script, representa para um tanto de pessoas e é dispensado com a clássica frase: nós chamaremos você.

Naquele dia não foi diferente. Eu trabalhava há um tempo no seriado Gilmore Girls, estava indo bem, mal tinha feito vinte e um anos quando meu agente me ligou, pois surgira a ideia de um novo seriado pelo qual eu talvez me interessasse. Não que eu planejasse largar Gilmore Girls, mas vida de ator é assim, a gente nunca sabe quando pode ficar desempregado.

Descobri depois que fui convidado para os testes porque a esposa de um tal Eric Kripke, o criador do tal seriado, era minha fã e disse que talvez eu fosse bom para um dos papéis de protagonista.

Cara, eu nunca tinha feito um protagonista! Fiquei animado.

Fui até o estúdio, recebi o script e fiz a minha audição. É exatamente assim: do nada. Você pega o texto e tem que atuar e pronto.

Não achei que fui maravilhoso, nem que fui mal, apenas agradeci quando me disseram que eu podia esperar um pouco numa outra sala. Engraçado, eles não disseram que iriam me chamar se eu fosse escolhido e senti-me animado, pois talvez significasse que o papel era meu! Cruzei os dedos!

Entrei lá, eu estava de moletom, camiseta surrada e uma touca, como eu costumava usar. Nada muito glamouroso. Era uma sala pequena até. Não tinha ninguém por ali. Caminhei até o bebedouro e peguei água. Só então eu ouvi alguém pigarrear e olhei para trás. Um cara grandão tinha entrado pela porta. E caramba, o sujeito estava de jeans, botas e camisa. Bem arrumado e eu me senti um coitado, eu juro!

"Olá. Sou Jensen. Como vai?"

"Oi, me chamo Jared. Prazer."

Um aperto de mãos, daqueles bem fortes, como quando a gente quer impressionar alguém e eu me vi olhando nos olhos dele, que eram verdes para caramba. Ele era mesmo grandão e olha que para eu achar alguém grandão é um pouco complicado porque, sabem, eu tenho um metro e noventa e quatro de altura. É, eu sou um cara crescidinho.

Um diálogo como vemos todos os dias, simples, direto e nada preocupado.

E nunca mais a minha vida seria a mesma.

Foi naquele exato momento que eu conheci minha alma gêmea, meu melhor amigo, meu amor. O tal sujeito era ninguém menos que Jensen Ackles e tínhamos feito teste para papéis num novo seriado, um tal de Supernatural.

Ele me contou que fizera o teste para Sam e eu fiquei preocupado, mas depois descobrimos que ele havia escolhido fazer outro para Dean quando lhe disseram que já haviam escolhido um Sam. O que não sabíamos é que o tal escolhido era justamente eu.

Também descobrimos depois que os produtores haviam ficado tão satisfeitos que praticamente éramos os únicos atores convidados a fazer audição para os papéis. Sabem o quão raro é algo assim? A competitividade é sempre gigantesca, ainda mais para protagonista de seriado.

Até nisso nós dois somos tão diferentes do resto do mundinho de atores e atrizes. Desde que nos conhecemos que jamais competimos por coisa alguma e isso é raríssimo.

Fazemos tudo para não deixar que a competitividade mesquinha da vida de celebridades afete a nós dois. Nem sempre é fácil, mesmo porque somos irmãos no seriado e cada um dos personagens tem seu grupo de fãs e isso acontece também com o fandom alucinado que Supernatural conquistou. E eu não estou sendo exagerado quando digo que nossos fãs são os mais fanáticos do mundo.

Desde aquele primeiro encontro, quando começamos a conversar como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo, que ficou claro para mim que havia algo nele que seria especial. Que era especial.

Depois eu vim a saber que foi bem a impressão que causei nele também.

Não, não foi nada de majestoso, não ouvimos sinos tocando, nem passou uma revoada de pombos brancos, apenas trocamos ideias, rimos por sermos ambos texanos e então finalmente nos chamaram e descobrimos que seríamos os novos protagonistas do tal seriado.

Eu nem sei dizer em quantas maneiras diferentes tudo mudou daquele primeiro olá até hoje.

Nove anos se passaram e, depois de uma conversa amena, um olá simplório, um diálogo como tantos em nossas vidas, eu me tornei parte da vida dele como ele é da minha.

Nunca mais nos separamos. Eu me apaixonei pelos olhos verdes, pela risada perfeita e ele já me disse que adora minhas covinhas e o quão desengonçado eu sou algumas vezes.

Tudo isso porque um dia qualquer, numa sala de espera sobre o resultado de testes para protagonistas de um novo seriado, nós dissemos olá um para o outro.

Quem diria que um primeiro encontro de trabalho mudaria a minha vida para todo o sempre?

Hoje? Bom, hoje é aniversário do Jensen, faz nove anos que comemoramos essa data juntos. Também já moramos juntos, viajamos juntos, não passamos um dia sequer sem nos falarmos e nem mesmo nossos casamentos com mulheres incríveis abalou nosso amor.

Não tem jeito, nem explicação. Apenas é do jeito que é. Cumplicidade, lealdade, amor, desde o nosso primeiro encontro, em variados níveis.

Fomos de total desconhecidos a co-protagonistas, viramos melhores amigos e nos apaixonamos.

E continuamos apaixonados.

Pode não ter sido o primeiro encontro mais incrível da história do mundo, mas certamente isso não é mais importante porque nosso amor é, para nós dois, o mais fantástico da terra e isso é o que me importa. E agora, se me dão licença, tenho um compromisso, pois como eu disse, hoje é aniversário do Jensen e faz nove anos que o comemoramos juntos...

* * *

Nota: uma ficlet simples apenas para animar um pouco o thread Padackles do Need For Fic que está bem mortinho, infelizmente.


End file.
